Der Sprung in den Abgrund
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Als kleine Revanche für den Fallschirmsprung, den Yukiko ihrem Sohn Shinichi und dessen Freundin geschenkt hatte, hatte sich Ran zum Dank etwas Besonders einfallen lassen. Nervenkitzel und Adrenalinschub vorprogrammiert. Höhenangst strengstens verboten!


_**Der Sprung in den Abgrund**_

**Ein Sprung ins Nichts**

Es schien, als wäre es ein Morgen wie jeder andere auch. Als Ran Shinichi wie immer vor der Schule abholte, hatte es zumindest noch den Anschein.

Der Vormittag bis zur Pause verging wie immer, Shinichi wurde gelobt, weil er die Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, und ein Mitschüler dagegen mit zusätzlichen Aufgaben bestraft, da er nicht mal eine einzige Aufgabe gelöst hatte.

Als endlich die fünf Minuten lange Pause begann, wurde schon laut und wild durcheinandergeredet.

An der Diskussion ihrer Mitschüler über die Aktivitäten, die sie in den Herbstferien unternehmen wollten, beteiligte Ran sich nicht. Sie war mit den Gedanken zwar schon bei den Ferien, aber sie fragte sich schon zum zwölften Mal, ob sie ihre Idee tatsächlich in die Tat umsetzen wollte oder nicht. Einerseits wollte sie es tun, andererseits hatte sie ernsthafte Bedenken. Sollte sie, oder sollte sie nicht? Wollte sie, oder wollte sie nicht?

_Hatte sie den Mut, oder hatte sie ihn nicht?_

"Ran?"

Shinichis Stimme drang an ihre Ohren. Sie schaute zu ihm hinüber und blickte direkt in seine blauen Augen. "Ran, alles in Ordnung? Du bist so still."

Die Oberschülerin winkte ab.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen."

"Was ist los?"

"Ich sagte doch, es ist alles in Ordnung", wiederholte Ran und war froh, als just in diesem Moment der Lehrer das Zimmer betrat und um Ruhe bat. Der Unterricht begann wieder, und der Lehrer liess nicht zu, dass jetzt noch private Unterhaltungen geführt wurden.

Shinichi, der sich Rans Verhalten nicht erklären konnte, beschloss, seine Freundin nach der Schule noch mal zu fragen, doch auch dann bekam er nur ausweichende Antworten. Als er schliesslich abends im Bett lag und über Rans merkwürdiges Verhalten nachgrübelte, kam er auf keinen grünen Zweig. Wohl oder übel musste er abwarten, bis sie sich ihm von alleine öffnete. Doch darauf musste er noch etwas warten.

Als Ran drei Tage später Shinichi abholte, war sie zwar etwas nervös, aber auch sehr gut gelaunt. Shinichi fiel das natürlich sofort auf.

"Gibt es vielleicht etwas, was du mir sagen willst?", fragte er, nachdem er sie mit einem Kuss begrüsst hatte.

"Ja und nein", gab Ran geheimnisvoll zurück. Shinichi verstand.

"Wie lange muss ich drauf warten? Wann erfahre ich es?"

"Heute Nachmittag, nach der Schule."

"Vorher nicht?", fragte er enttäuscht.

Ran lächelte ihn fies an.

"Nein, vorher nicht. Nichts zu machen."

Shinichi grummelte, dann fiel sein Blick auf einen weissen Briefumschlag, den Ran die ganze Zeit schon in den Händen hielt.

"Was ist das?"

"Du meinst das hier?", fragte Ran unschuldig und wedelte mit dem Briefumschlag vor Shinichis Nase herum.

"Ja. Was ist da drin?"

"Sag ich nicht."

"Ach komm schon."

Ran blieb hart.

"Nein."

"Na, dann eben nicht. Es wird wohl nichts Wichtiges drin stehen, wenn du es nicht sagen willst", sagte Shinichi und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ran lachte sich ins Fäustchen.

'Wenn du wüsstest, Shinichi', dachte sie und grinste in sich hinein. 'Wenn du wüsstest, mein Lieber.'

Kaum war die Schule einige Stunden später aus, löcherte Shinichi seine Freundin sofort wieder mit Fragen. Sie jedoch blieb unerbittlich, bis sie vor der Villa Kudo standen. Ran, die genau wusste, dass Shinichis Eltern zu Hause waren, drehte sich endlich zu ihm um und drückte ihm den unbeschrifteten Briefumschlag in die Hand.

"Es ist ein kleines Geschenk für dich und deine Eltern", sagte sie endlich. "Öffne den Briefumschlag erst, wenn ihr alle zusammensitzt, okay? Ich selbst habe auch einen."

"Du hast auch einen was?", fragte Shinichi verständnislos.

Ran deutete auf den Umschlag.

"Das, was da drin ist. Ich habe auch einen. Und jetzt muss ich los, sonst komme ich zu spät zum Training."

Mit einem Kuss verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Freund und rannte los.

Vollkommen verwirrt über Rans merkwürdiges Verhalten betrat Shinichi sein Zuhause und lief prompt seinem Vater in die Arme.

"Dass ich das noch erlebe", sagte der Schriftsteller und lachte. "Ich dachte schon, ich würde deinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nie wieder sehen."

"Hör auf damit, Vater", grummelte Shinichi und warf seine Schultasche einfach in die erstbeste Ecke. Yusakus Blick zeigte eindeutig, wie sehr er das missbilligte, doch er sagte nichts dazu. "Ist Mutter auch da?"

"Oben in einem der Gästezimmer", antwortete Yusaku. "Warum?"

"Wegen dem hier."

Shinichi hielt seinem Vater den Briefumschlag hin. "Ran sagte, es wäre ein Geschenk für uns drei, und wir sollten den Umschlag erst öffnen, wenn wir zusammensitzen."

"Klingt sehr mysteriös", murmelte Yusaku und nahm ihn genauer unter die Lupe. "Was dagegen, wenn ich ihn trotzdem jetzt schon öffne?"

Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Von mir aus."

Ein kurzes Ritzen ertönte, dann zog der Schriftsteller drei identische Blätter Papier heraus. Shinichi erkannte sofort, dass es sich dabei um Gutscheine handelte, denn die Blätter bestanden aus sehr dickem Papier.

Als Yusaku sah, für was die Gutscheine waren, sah er seinen Sohn erstaunt an.

"Das kann nicht Rans Ernst sein", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

"Wieso?"

Shinichi schnappte sich einen Gutschein und las ihn durch. Dann war er genauso fassungslos wie sein Vater.

Es waren drei Gutscheine für je einen Bungee Jump aus 220 Metern Höhe.

"Und Ran hat auch einen...", murmelte Shinichi, als er sich an ihre Worte zurückerinnerte. "Ist die denn völlig übergeschnappt?"

"Wer ist übergeschnappt?", fragte Yukiko, die in diesem Moment zu ihnen stiess.

"Du", sagte Shinichi nur.

Yukiko brauste sofort auf.

"Werde ja nicht frech, Kleiner! Ich bin immerhin deine Mutter!"

"Das ist keine Entschuldigung", bemerkte Shinichi trocken. Yusaku verkniff sich ein Lachen; er fand es immer wieder amüsant, wie Shinichi und Yukiko sich in die Haare kriegten, während er selbst unbeteiligt blieb. 'Wenn zwei sich streiten, freut sich der Dritte', hiess es doch. Wie wahr...

"Hör auf zu grinsen!", herrschte Yukiko ihren Mann an und erntete gleich einen bösen Blick. Shinichi ging dazwischen.

"Schluss jetzt! Ran wollte sicher nicht, dass wir uns wegen den Gutscheinen streiten, also bitte! Benehmt euch wie Erwachsene!"

"Von welchen Gutscheinen ist hier die Rede?", fragte Yukiko nun irritiert.

"Von denen hier", sagte Yusaku und reichte die drei Exemplare seiner Frau.

Ihre Augen wurden gross, und sie wurde leicht blass um die Nase.

"Bungee Jumping?", fragte sie leise. "Ich auch?"

"Du auch!"

"Das kann sie doch nicht ernst meinen."

"Scheinbar eben doch", sagte Shinichi und grinste. "Vielleicht kommt sie später noch vorbei, dann können wir ja darüber reden."

Shinichi behielt Recht, Ran kam tatsächlich nach dem Training noch vorbei. Bevor sie die Villa Kudo betrat, wusste sie bereits, dass die Kudos im Bilde waren.

Nachdem Yukiko ihr eine Tasse Tee gebracht hatte, kamen sie gleich ohne Umschweife zum Thema.

"Du hättest uns diese Gutscheine nicht schenken müssen, Ran", begann Yusaku und sah ihr in die Augen. "Die waren doch sicher teuer."

Die Oberschülerin blieb stumm. Für die Gutscheine hatte sie tatsächlich ihr Sparschwein geknackt, sogar regelrecht geschlachtet. Dennoch konnte sie nicht anders, als sie an all das dachte, was die Kudos schon für sie getan hatten.

"Sie haben schon so viel für mich getan, Sie haben immer die Flugtickets nach Los Angeles bezahlt und mich immer eingeladen, Sie mit Shinichi zu besuchen. Ausserdem waren Sie immer für mich da, wenn ich Probleme hatte, und Sie haben mir auch sonst immer bei allem geholfen. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders." Ran lächelte Yukiko und Yusaku scheu an. "Ich wollte mich einfach mal bei Ihnen bedanken. Betrachten Sie die Gutscheine bitte als Dankeschön für alles, was Sie immer für mich tun."

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich, Ran", sagte Yusaku und seufzte kurz. "Wir müssen doch froh sein, dass ihr euch gefunden habt, du und Shinichi. Wir müssen froh über seine Wahl sein. Ausserdem hängt ihr schon seit Kindesbeinen immer miteinander rum, es ist also schon längst nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr. Du bist schon wie eine Tochter für uns."

Ran lächelte erleichtert. Sie war froh, dass Yusaku es nicht so eng sah wie ihr Vater Kogoro, der nach wie vor nicht wollte, dass sie ich mit Shinichi abgab.

"Aber warum ausgerechnet Bungee Jumping?", fragte Yukiko und lenkte die Gedanken der Anwesenden wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. "Ich hoffe, es ist nicht eine Art Rache für den Fallschirmsprung, den ich euch geschenkt habe, oder? Und dann auch noch für Yusaku einen Gutschein..."

Ran blieb erneut stumm und sah den Besagten an. Sie wusste zwar, dass Yusaku nichts mit Yukikos Idee, ihnen einen Fallschirmsprung zu schenken, zu tun hatte, aber sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach links liegen lassen. Immerhin war er Shinichis Vater, er gehörte zu seiner Familie. Und er war Yukikos Ehemann. So etwas verpflichtet nun mal.

"Wolltest du das schon immer mal machen?", fragte Yukiko weiter.

Ran warf Shinichi einen Blick zu, und der Detektiv wusste sofort, was er bedeutete.

Viele Leute behaupteten, dass sie all die Sachen aufgeschrieben hätten, die sie noch vor ihrem Tod machen wollten. Nicht gerade selten war von einer Liste die Rede, und da Shinichi Ran gut genug kannte, wusste er, dass sie nicht nur selbst eine solche Liste gefertigt hatte, sondern auch, dass Bungee Jumping eindeutig dabei war. Für ihn kam diese Idee also nicht unbedingt überraschend. Was aber überraschend war, war die Tatsache, dass sie die Gutscheine nicht irgendwann, sondern noch dieses Jahr einlösen mussten. Genauer gesagt in den Herbstferien.

"Euer Fallschirmsprung war in den Sommerferien, und das Bungee Jumping jetzt im Herbst. Ist das nicht etwas zu nah aufeinander?"

"Nicht unbedingt", sagte Shinichi und sah seine Mutter an. "Solange man gesund ist, könnte man so etwas sogar mehrmals am Tag machen."

"Mehrmals am Tag, das würde ich nicht überleben", stöhnte Yukiko gespielt und löste damit einen Lacher aus.

"Na dann, hoffen wir mal, dass wir dann schönes Wetter haben, damit wir auch sonst noch was vom Tag haben."

Yusakus Wunsch sollte sich bewahrheiten.

Die Zeit verging, und dann standen plötzlich die Herbstferien vor der Tür. Die letzten paar Tage bis zum Sprung vergingen ebenfalls wie im Flug, aber Ran war kein bisschen nervös deswegen. Sie freute sich sogar schon richtig auf den Tagesausflug mit den Kudos, so dass sie kaum noch daran dachte, was sie dann eigentlich machen würden. Am Vorabend hatte Ran einen kurzen Anflug von Nervosität, doch der legte sich sehr schnell wieder.

Da Yusaku angeboten hatte, sie alle zu fahren, bestimmte er auch die Abfahrtszeit, und als Ran am anderen Morgen zur vereinbarten Zeit vor der Villa Kudo ankam, staunte sie nicht schlecht, als sie Shinichis Vater sah. Normalerweise trug er immer einen Anzug mit Krawatte, aber jetzt... Jetzt waren es eine dunkelblaue Jeans, helle Turnschuhe und ein normales, zweifarbiges Sweatshirt. Ran legte den Kopf schief. In diesem jugendlichen Aufzug hatte Yusaku mehr denn je Ähnlichkeit mit Shinichi. Oder Shinichi hatte Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater, es kam ganz auf den Blickwinkel an.

"Alles einsteigen!"

Die Fahrt bis zu ihrem Ziel verlief relativ ereignislos, und die Strassenverhältnisse waren optimal, so dass sie knappe zwei Stunden später bereits am Ziel waren. Vom Parkplatz bis zur Staumauer, von der sie springen würden, waren es dann noch etwa einhundert Meter, doch noch immer zeigte Ran keinerlei Anzeichen von Nervosität.

Erst als die Staumauer endlich sichtbar wurde, wurde ihr kurz flau im Magen. Der Anblick war gewaltig, die Mauer war ziemlich breit und natürlich extrem hoch. Beeindruckt musterte Ran das Gebilde. Und da wollte sie runterspringen?

"Und? Wirst du langsam nervös?", fragte Shinichi sie.

"Nicht die Bohne."

"Der älteste Springer, der regelmässig hier runterspringt, ist übrigens 78", bemerkte der junge Detektiv nebenbei. "Habe ich im Internet gelesen."

Das war für Ran ein weiterer Grund, ebenfalls zu springen. Wenn ein so alter Mann springen konnte, konnte sie das auch.

Yukiko hatte das Bauwerk ebenfalls gemustert, und man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie nicht springen wollte. Jetzt versuchte sie immer eindringlicher, die anderen davon abzuhalten.

"Wollt ihr wirklich da runter?", fragte sie und sah die Gruppe besorgt an.

"Klar doch!"

Shinichi war total davon überzeugt.

"Wer will als erster?", fragte Yusaku.

"Ich schlage vor, da Ran uns dieses Vergnügen beschert hat, hat sie auch den Vortritt", sagte Shinichi, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und grinste sie breit an.

Jetzt war Ran nervös. Sie sollte als erste runter? Ui...

"Die Nervosität steigt langsam, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Shinichi ihr zu. Ran nickte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich nervös war.

Shinichi boxte ihr sanft in die Seite.

"Das wird schon. Denk nur an das Gesicht deines Vaters, wenn du ihm davon erzählst."

"Oh ja."

Ran freute sich plötzlich wie ein Schnitzel. Ihr Vater Kogoro hatte tagtäglich versucht, sie zu überreden, es nicht durchzuziehen, doch er stiess auf taube Ohren. Wenn Ran sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zog sie es auch durch, ohne Wenn und Aber. Darum durfte sie jetzt auch keinen Rückzieher mehr machen...

"Gehen wir? Wir müssen uns noch anmelden."

Gesagt, getan.

Als allererstes mussten sie die Teilnahmebedingungen lesen, dann das Anmeldeformular auszufüllen und unterschreiben.

"Sie bestätigen damit, dass Sie nicht unter Alkohol oder Drogen stehen und sich im Klaren sind, was Sie machen", erklärte die Instruktorin. "Dann muss ich Sie bitten, alle Gegenstände, die beim Sprung verloren gehen könnten, abzugeben. Dazu gehören Autoschlüssel, Portemonnaie, Kameras, Handys und solche Sachen. Der übliche Kleinkram eben."

"Können wir die Sachen auch unseren Partnern geben?", fragte Yusaku und erhielt ein Nicken.

"Das geht natürlich auch."

Während Yusaku und Yukiko mit Shinichi und Ran eine ganz kurze Diskussion begannen, sah sich die Instruktorin die Anmeldeformulare genauer an. Sie lächelte. Ganz schön berühmte Namen standen da...

Das, was als Nächstes geschah, prägte sich bei Ran zwar noch gut ins Gedächtnis ein, doch wie sie sich dabei fühlte, wusste sie schon fünf Minuten später nicht mehr. Sie wurde gewogen, damit die Jumpmaster wussten, welches Seil sie nehmen mussten. Ihr Gewicht wurde auf ihrem Anmeldeformular festgehalten und auch gut sichtbar auf einen ihrer Handrücken geschrieben.

Da Ran nun tatsächlich die erste war, die springen würde, wurde sie auch als erste instruiert. Sie spürte, wie sie schweissnasse Hände bekam, und wischte sie schnell an ihren Hosen ab. Aber kaum hatte sie das getan, waren ihre Hände wieder feucht. Ran gab es auf. Es half ja doch nichts.

"Wie schnell fliegt man denn eigentlich hinunter?", fragte sie nebenbei.

"Je nach Gewicht variiert die Geschwindigkeit natürlich leicht", antwortete die Instruktorin geduldig. "Aber mit einer Schnelligkeit von etwa 100 Stundenkilometern kommt man ziemlich nahe ran."

"Aha..."

Beim Anziehen der Gurte wurde Ran kurz etwas flau im Magen, doch als die Instruktorin ihr erklärte, was sie alles machen musste, wenn sie unten war, verflog das Gefühl wieder.

"Jetzt wissen Sie alles, was Sie wissen müssen. Alles klar?"

Ran nickte nur. "Na dann, auf los geht's los!"

Die Oberschülerin machte sich zusammen mit der Instruktorin auf dem Weg zur drei Meter entfernten Sprunganlage. Die kurze Treppe erklomm sie noch ohne Mühe, doch als sie sich dann hinstellte, damit zwei Jumpmaster sie am eigentlichen Bungee-Seil festmachen konnten, bekam sie plötzlich Angst. Was wäre, wenn es schief ging? Was wäre, wenn sie heute starb? Sofort versuchte Ran, den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Seit über vierzehn Jahren konnte man hier diesen Extremsport ausüben, und in diesen vierzehn Jahren war noch nie irgendwas passiert. Alle Springer waren gesund und munter und wohlauf, warum sollte es dann ausgerechnet bei ihr schiefgehen? Dasselbe galt für Shinichi und seine Eltern. Die Chance, dass einer von ihnen heute verunglückte, war gleich Null. Ran lächelte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sollte nicht immer so viel nachdenken, sonst würde sie ja bald Shinichi Konkurrenz machen...

"Bist du bereit?"

Einer der beiden Jumpmaster holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Ran nickte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Jetzt ging's ans Eingemachte!

"Stell dich doch bitte auf diese Plattform dort, die Fussspitzen etwas darüber."

"Okay."

Himmel, war das vielleicht komisch, mit fast gefesselten Füssen zu laufen! Aber es ging trotzdem. Einigermassen zumindest.

Und dann stand sie da oben. Vor ihr befand sich der gähnende Abgrund, unter ihr die Schlucht, und dazwischen war über 220 Meter nichts als Luft. Es war ein majestätischer Anblick, doch trotzdem wurde es Ran plötzlich ganz anders. Hier wollte sie runterspringen? Hier wollte sie tatsächlich runter und frei wie ein Vogel sein? Ihr Blick fiel auf Shinichi, der sie aufmunternd ansah und die Daumen reckte. Er sagte kein Wort, doch sie wusste trotzdem, was er sagen würde.

'Du machst das schon. Viel Glück! Ich glaube an dich!'

Ran konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Sprung, was der Jumpmaster bemerkte. Er begann mit dem Countdown. Ran nahm allen Mut zusammen.

"Ready? Drei! Zwei! Eins! Go!"

Sie streckte beide Arme aus und sprang.

"Waaaahhh!"

Der Wind pfiff ihr um die Ohren, die Schwerkraft zog sie unaufhaltsam Richtung Boden, doch trotzdem war es ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Ran jauchzte. Sie flog!

Plötzlich spürte sie das Bungee-Seil, wie es sich strammzog und sie daraufhin ein paar Meter in die Höhe beförderte, bevor sie wieder in die Tiefe fiel.

Ran lachte.

"Juhuuu!"

Drei Minuten später hing sie einfach nur noch in der Luft und wurde vom leichten Wind sanft ein paar Zentimeter hin und her geschaukelt. Ran zog sich daraufhin mit dem Seil in eine mehr oder weniger horizontale Lage, ehe sie das vereinbarte Zeichen gab. Kurze Zeit später wurde ein Haken zu ihr heruntergelassen, den sie nach anfänglichen Mühen erfolgreich an ihrem Karabinerhaken befestigen konnte. Ein weiteres Zeichen folgte, dann konnte Ran nichts mehr tun, ausser die Aussicht zu geniessen und darauf zu warten, wieder nach oben gezogen zu werden.

Ran sah wieder nach unten. Sie hing schätzungsweise zwanzig Meter über dem steinigen Boden in der Luft, der Boden als auch die Mauer waren nicht erreichbar, es bestand also die ganze Zeit über nie die Gefahr, in irgendeiner Weise dagegen zu knallen.

Doch trotz allem war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Unter ihr war nur Luft, über ihr nur Luft, links und rechts genau dasselbe.

Ran konnte nicht anders, sie musste laut lachen. Es war verrückt! Total verrückt!

In dieser luftigen Höhe, ohne Menschen um sich herum, wurde ihr eines klar und sie erinnerte sich zurück. Der Fallschirmsprung war zwar Yukikos Idee gewesen, doch schon damals wollte Ran sich dafür revanchieren. Als sie auf das Angebot des Bungee Jumps stiess, hatte sie zuerst Bedenken, doch sie entschied sich trotzdem dafür. So etwas war nun mal ein Erlebnis. Ein Erlebnis, das sie, wenn sie nicht sprang, irgendwann bereuen würde.

Und das würde es tatsächlich. Der Schrecken dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an, es war nie so schlimm, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte.

Ran wusste es. Wäre sie vorhin nicht gesprungen, würde sie es in diesem Augenblick zutiefst bereuen.

Als sie so darüber nachdachte, bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass sie nur noch ein paar Meter unter der Sprunganlage hing. Die Gesichter der Zuschauer wurden immer deutlicher, und nun konnte sie auch wieder Shinichis Gesicht sehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht besorgt oder sogar vorwurfsvoll. Er war voller Stolz. Shinichi war sehr stolz auf seine mutige Freundin.

Kaum wurde Ran von den Seilen befreit, ging sie mit kleinen Schritten zur Treppe und stieg hinunter. Und kaum hatte sie wieder Boden unter den Füssen, fiel sie auch schon Shinichi um den Hals.

"Genial!", sagte sie und lachte. "Das war einfach genial!"

Shinichi lachte ebenfalls.

"Dein Vater kann stolz auf dich sein."

"Vergiss ihn", sagte Ran und küsste ihren Freund voller Leidenschaft. "Paps zählt jetzt nicht."

Jetzt beruhigte sie sich etwas, so dass sie sich wieder auf ihre Umgebung konzentrieren konnte. Und auf die Tatsache, dass Shinichi immer noch unten stand, obwohl sie angenommen hatte, dass er gleich nach ihr springen würde.

"Mein Vater meinte, dass wir erst euch Frauen springen lassen sollten", gab Shinichi zur Antwort und deutete auf Yukiko, die sich so sehr am Geländer festhielt, dass ihre Fingerknochen weiss hervortraten.

"Ich dachte, deine Mutter will nicht springen?"

"Sie hat es sich anders überlegt", antwortete Shinichi und musterte Yukiko. "Auch wenn ich eher glaube, dass sie das nur macht, um meinem Vater zu imponieren", sagte er dann leise zu ihr und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Könnte natürlich auch sein..."

Jetzt setzte Yukiko vorsichtig einen Fuss vor den anderen, bis sie an derselben Stelle stand wie Ran vorhin. Der Jumpmaster begann mit dem Countdown.

"Ready? Drei! Zwei! Eins! Go!"

Yukiko blieb stehen.

Der gähnende Abgrund liess sie geradezu in Panik ausbrechen. Panik, die sie lähmte. Die ihr die Luft raubte. Und die sie klar werden liess, dass sie sterblich war...

Doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie eigentlich über dem Abgrund stand. Sie wollte ihrem Mann beweisen, dass sie Mumm hatte. Sie wollte beweisen, dass sie mutig war, und auch mal ein Risiko eingehen konnte. Yusaku würde sich ein Leben lang über sie lustig machen, wenn sie jetzt nicht sprang... Doch das konnte er sich abschminken. Yukiko konzentrierte sich auf ihre Füsse. Hätte sie aber kurz zu ihrem Mann hinübergeblickt, hätte sie gesehen, dass er ganz fest seine Daumen drückte und es alles andere als lustig fand, wie sie mit sich kämpfte...

Seine Frau holte tief Luft.

"Gut, ich bin bereit."

"Okay, dann auf ein Neues", sagte der Jumpmaster und begann wieder mit dem Countdown. "Drei! Zwei! Eins! Go!"

Yukiko nahm allen Mut zusammen, streckte die Arme aus und - sprang. Sie erlebte genau die gleichen Gefühle wie zuvor Ran und konnte es dann gar nicht fassen, dass sie es tatsächlich gewagt hatte. Ein Jauchzen entfuhr ihr, und das Echo war deutlich zu hören.

Die ehemalige Schauspielerin wartete, bis sie sich stabilisiert hatte und nur noch in der Luft hing, dann tat sie genau das, was Ran schon getan hatte: sich hochziehen, Zeichen geben, warten, bis der Haken bei ihr war, sich einklinken und wieder warten. Die einzige Ausnahme zu Rans Sprung bestand darin, dass sie viel schneller wieder oben war als sie.

Shinichi, der dem Ganzen natürlich zugesehen hatte, vermutete, dass seine Mutter es kaum noch erwarten konnte, wieder richtigen Boden unter den Füssen zu spüren. Und tatsächlich...

Kaum betrat Yukiko den sicheren Betonboden, warf sie sich ihrem Mann an den Hals.

"Hab ich einen Schrecken gekriegt", murmelte sie und war froh, dass Yusaku sie nicht auslachte, sondern einfach nur festhielt. "Ich dachte erst, ich sterbe."

"Na, na, ist doch nicht so schlimm", sagte der Schriftsteller, liess seine Frau los und machte seine Kamera bereit. "Aber jetzt ist Shinichi dran, und das willst du doch nicht verpassen, oder?"

"Nein, auf keinen Fall!"

Yukiko drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie Shinichi die Treppe hochstieg und dann oben stand.

Ganz cool wartete der Detektiv, bis seine Beine am Bungee-Seil festgemacht wurden und er mit kleinen Schritten auf das kleine, sprungbrettartige Stückchen Boden zugehen konnte.

Ran und auch Yukiko hätten erwartet, dass Shinichi beim Absprung schreien würde, doch dem war nicht so. Mit einem lauten "Juhuu!" sprang Shinichi nach seinem "Go" in die Tiefe. Als er kurze Zeit später regungslos in der Luft hing, liess er sich sogar noch mehr Zeit als Ran, ehe auch er sich schliesslich wieder hochziehen liess.

Als letzter im Bunde war Yusaku an der Reihe, und Yukiko freute sich schon auf seinen Sprung. Der Schriftsteller jedoch war ein Fall für sich, denn er machte es ganz souverän. Er wartete in aller Seelenruhe auf sein "Go", streckte die Arme aus, sagte "Und hopp!" - und sprang. So unspektakulär hatten es nicht mal Shinichi oder Ran hingekriegt.

Vom Gefühl her vermutete Yukiko, dass Yusaku sich in etwa gleich viel Zeit liess wie Ran, und damit lag sie gar nicht mal so falsch.

Als Yusaku wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatte, fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Obwohl er sich nichts anmerken liess und auch kein Wort darüber verlor, so war er kurz vor seinem Sprung doch nervös gewesen. Jetzt allerdings war er froh, es überstanden zu haben, und dankbar, dass er dank Ran um eine Erfahrung reicher war.

"Gehen wir noch etwas essen?", warf Yukiko den Vorschlag zwei Minuten später in die Runde. Von Shinichi kam ein begeistertes Nicken, und auch Ran schloss sich an. Sie hatte zur Sicherheit nicht gefrühstückt, und ihr leerer Magen rebellierte jetzt schon fast. Etwas zwischen die Beisserchen zu bekommen schadete also nicht. Ran wandte sich daraufhin Shinichi zu.

"Das nächste Mal nehmen wir Heiji und Kazuha mit, okay?"

Er musste laut lachen.

"Oh ja! Das wird bestimmt ein Fest! Ich kann es jetzt schon kaum erwarten, Heiji zitternd da oben zu sehen!"

Ran lachte ebenfalls.

Die kleine Familie machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Auto und hielt auf halbem Weg an, um einem weiteren, fremden Springer zuzusehen. Von hier aus war es zwar eine andere Perspektive, aber sie war nicht weniger eindrucksvoll.

Während Ran sich kurze Zeit später mit Yukiko darüber unterhielt, was sie essen wollten, packte Yusaku Shinichi am Arm und zog ihn zu sich her.

"Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich Ran nie wieder gehen lassen. Sie ist die Richtige für dich, glaub mir."

"Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Ich weiss es einfach, denn ich habe es im Gefühl. Pass gut auf Ran auf, hörst du?"

"Natürlich, was denkst du denn von mir? Und warum sagst du mir das ausgerechnet jetzt?"

Yusaku blieb seinem Sohn die Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen legte er einen schnelleren Gang ein und holte die beiden Frauen ein. Er setzte sich mit Yukiko etwas ab, so dass Shinichi und Ran einigermassen ungestört waren.

Während die beiden Erwachsenen schon mal vorgingen, genossen Shinichi und Ran noch ein letztes Mal den grandiosen Ausblick.

"Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass wir da wirklich runtergesprungen sind...", murmelte Ran und lehnte sich an ihren Freund.

Shinichi seufzte nur zur Antwort und legte seinen einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

"Ich bin stolz auf dich. Sehr stolz sogar."

Ran lächelte und küsste ihn wieder. Sie war glücklich.

Der Sprung ins Nichts war beispiellos und unbeschreiblich, aber er erforderte viel Mut. Trotzdem würde Ran es wieder tun. Irgendwann würde sie ihren Mut wieder beweisen.

Irgendwann.

Owari

31.01.10 00:54 15


End file.
